Chivalry
by kirara213
Summary: Yukino es una princesa que está a punto de sacrificarse por su patria . Aunque cierto pelinegro no está dispuesto a perderla. One-shot basado en la canción de mismo nombre de Vocaloid .


**Hola a todos . Aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia . Esta al igual que Maid of evil esta basada en esta canción . Espero que os guste. Esta historia va dedicada a todos los amantes del Rokino . Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la canción en la que está basada la historia a los creadores de Vocaloid**

En una pequeña habitación se encontraban hablando dos personas . Una hermosa joven albina y un joven pelinegro . Este se encontraba de rodillas a la chica mientras que esta le daba la espalda .

-Sabes hace tiempo tuve un sueño, donde todas las personas vivían felices en este pequeño país que es sometido por los demás ; tal vez sea un sueño que se cumpla en un futuro muy lejano...-dijo la chica-... pero si con mi vida puedo cumplirlo estaré satisfecha .-se volteó sonriendo .-¿Podrías verme mañana con una sonrisa ?

-Estoy a su completo servicio Yukino-hime .-dijo mirando hacia el suelo su acompañante mientras detenía una mueca de tristeza.

Al día siguiente se podía ver al joven pelinegro pensativo dentro de su habitación .

Pov Rogue

 _Si lo deseas_ _juro que nunca voy a llorar..._ _y la melancólica mañana ha llegado_ _mire el reloj, 3 horas para la ejecución_ _es lo mejor para este país._

''El día en que nos conocimos .Tú y yo caminando por el castillo . Tú visitándome en mis entrenamientos . El día de tu coronación.''¿ Por qué no podía parar de pensar en ti ? Y más importante ¿por qué me sentía tan mal ? ¿ de verdad te merecías eso? No definitivamente no . Todavía tengo tiempo .

Me levante de la cama donde estaba sentado y me vestí para salir corriendo hacia los establos . Subí en Tsuki y salí de allí cabalgando sobre ella .

En ese momento solo pensaba en mí mismo nunca pensé en tu sufrimiento con el que decías esas palabras . Es por eso que ahora remediaré eso .

 _El destino a quien adoraba se ríe de mi_ _pudo haber sido divertido_ _finalmente me di cuenta de tu dolor oculto tras tus palabras aquel día_ _si fuera así_ _entonces te había dicho una mentira todo el tiempo_ _es lo mejor para ti dije tales tonterías mientras sostenía tu mano_ _solo estaba huyendo_.

Cabalgué hacia donde te encontrabas . Encontrándome con un ejército protegiéndote . Me daba igual que fueron mis amigos . Incluso mi vida era menos importante que la tuya por lo tanto acabaré con todos ellos .

Empecé a luchar con todos ellos derrotándolos a todos . Nadie me impediría que te salvara es por eso que seguiré luchando . Tu ejecución se acerca así que me daré más prisa . He perdido mi brazo derecho y ojo izquierdo pero mi dolor no se compara con el tuyo incluso si me transformo en el demonio que traiciono a todo el mundo lucharé hasta desfallecer .

Débilmente llegue hasta donde te encontrabas ya con la cuerda sobre tu cuello . Vi como te volteabas y me mirabas sorprendida y preocupada .

-Majestad...-dije .

-Rogue-kun ...-susurraste asustada al ver mis heridas.

-Me alegro que te encuentres bien . Lo siento si me veo tan miserable . Soy un incompetente como su caballero. Pero es que ...-dije para luego gritar .- ...no puedo despedirme con ti con una sonrisa.

-No hace falta que me rescates .-dijiste con esa dulce voz que poseías .- detendré esta guerra con mi vida.-volteaste.- Por favor mira me con una sonrisa Rogue.

-No.-grité.

Me miraste de nuevo preocupada .

-Soy incapaz de hacer eso . No te dejaré morir no es justo que te tengas que sacrificar .-me sonrojé y me puse nervioso.- Yo … te amo y no podré vivir si no estás a mi lado .

Vi como las lágrimas rodaban por tus mejillas .

-Rogue .-dijiste sonrojada y sonriendo para después comenzar a temblar.- Tengo miedo .

-Eso tiene fácil solución .-dije mientras alzaba mi espada y cortaba la cuerdas que te apresaban y te abrazaba fuertemente .

Correspondiste a mi abrazo y cuando te descuidaste te alcé y cogí de la cintura mientras tú te aferrabas mi cuello fuertemente y te cubrías con mi capa . Comencé a correr mientras que una sonrisa surcaba mi rostro , te diste cuenta y me sonreíste con esa calidez que siempre emanabas .

Las personas se dieron cuenta e intentaron ir tras nosotros pero ya estábamos demasiado lejos además ya no quedaban más caballeros para atraparnos todos habían caído ante mí anteriormente .

 _He destruido el destino_ _he rechazado todo y he tomado tu mano con fuerza_ _rompes tu destino, también_ _abandonaste a tu amado país y sostuviste mi mano fuertemente_ _mate al destino junto a ti_ _si estamos juntos, desde ahora y para siempre_ _si lo deseas, jurare nunca soltar tu mano_ _que han sido unidas hasta el final de mucho tiempo_ _incluso si me enemisto con todos_ _siempre estaré contigo._

Nos subimos a mi caballo y huimos a otro país donde nunca nos encontrarían . Pero si así fuera yo me encargaría de protegerte con mi vida .

Fin Pov Rogue

Muchísimos años después en otro tiempo y lugar …

-Después de eso el resto de los países entraron en ira y destruyeron aquel país . - narró un pelirrojo .- Bien , ¿alguna pregunta?

Una joven rubia levantó la mano llamando la atención de todos .

-Sí ,señorita Heartphilia.

-¿Qué pasó con el caballero y la princesa?- preguntó la joven .

-Bueno se dice que vivieron ambos muy felices en un país muy lejano .

-Que romántico . Ojalá existieran chicos así .-dijo una pelirroja con aire soñador .

-Tienes razón Erza.-dijo una peliazul soltando un suspiro mientras miraba de reojo a un pelinegro de ojos rojos .

-Oye .-se quejaron todos los chicos de la clase.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en toda la clase cosa extraña dentro de la academia Fairy Tail pero bueno.

-Una pregunta .-dijo un pelirrosa .-¿cómo se llamaban ?

-Creo que Rogue y Yukino , ¿por ?

Pero nunca obtuvo respuesta ya que toda la clase se quedaron mirando a los mencionados con miradas pícaras provocando que estos se sonrojaran a más no poder.

-Creo que esto no es una simple coincidencia .-comentó un rubio.

-¡Sting!-gritaron ambos mientras que el mencionado se reía a más no poder.

 **Espero que les gustase . Ya lo sé es muy corto . Por favor dejen reviews , también se reciben tomatazos pero no sean muy duros .**


End file.
